


COMIC: the void

by Milu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, oikawa continues on through his life somehow, takes place a bit in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milu/pseuds/Milu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little comic about the heavy kind of nothingness</p>
            </blockquote>





	COMIC: the void

**Author's Note:**

> * thank you for reading! original post on tumblr [here](http://miluuu.tumblr.com/post/127823452275/inspired-by-void-and-immaturity). also more art (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> * comments are always welcome but please don't be harsh to my baby, it is still so smol  
> (* i fell into hq help)  
> 


End file.
